


Mégage à Trois

by Annalas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, Jealous Dean, Meg Ships It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalas/pseuds/Annalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous. Meg was never meant to be involved in something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mégage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muffy_Winnetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffy_Winnetka/gifts).



> The title makes this fic pretty obvious. It's a play on "Meg" and "Ménage à Trois" which is French for...well, just read the damn fic!

There were many, many issues that he had with the demon that called herself Meg Masters. Aside from the fact she was a demon, Meg was also selfish, unkind, and cruel. That sort of when along with the demon thing, he supposed. It wasn't even that she was a demon, either, that truly irked Dean. It was the fantastic little crush that Castiel seemed to have on her that drove Dean absolutely nuts. 

People liked to joke about Castiel being in love with him. Dean used to take it in stride. As time went on, though, he found that the jokes became less and less funny and more and more real. Not only that, but he began to find himself attracted to the angel, as well. It wasn't just the fact that Castiel had a habit of going above and beyond to do anything for Dean, either. It was the fact that he could trust Cas. Life or death, absolutely. More than that, though, Castiel had never laughed at him. Never once had Castiel done anything that _wasn't_ for Dean's benefit, either. Hell, even releasing the leviathans had been more about making the world a better place for Dean than for any other selfish reason. 

It had drawn Dean like a moth to flame. He couldn't remember the first time he had shared his own feelings with Castiel, or the exact moment he knew they were returned. There had never been any sort of official commitment between them, but there was _something_ , and they had both acknowledged it. 

The problem was, now that Castiel had fixed Sam and awoken again...he was a bit loopy. Worse, that connection seemed to be strained...and redirected at the demon Meg. For whatever reason, it appeared that Dean had fallen from favor and Castiel had developed a little crush on Meg. Dean couldn't stand it. 

They were in the garden now, flirting unapologetically as Dean stared from the cabin window. He wasn't the jealous type, and neither was Castiel. But this was different. She was a demon, and she had tried to kill both him and Sam at one time or another. Hate rose in Dean's gut at the thought of her. It wasn't right, the way Castiel looked at her. 

The two of them sauntered in, laughing over something or other. Castiel had been talking about the bees again. Dean was halfway across the room before he knew what he was doing. He grabbed his angel roughly and crashed their lips together. Fuck Meg. Fuck her and her homewrecking ways and fuck Castiel and that damn crush he had on that demon. Dean had never let jealousy rule him so completely. 

As he had hoped, Cas responded enthusiastically. He pulled Dean close and switched their roles, plundering Dean's lips with a depth and tenderness that made his heart swell. Fuck Meg. Castiel was his, and with every touch, Dean knew that. They didn't need declarations of love and affection, because they both knew. It was just nice to be reminded--and to remind certain other people--that they belonged together. 

"Bed," Dean gasped out between kisses. He was already hard and wanting. Castiel pulled Dean's t-shirt off as he maneuvered the man back to bed. Dean gratefully collapsed into it, glancing over at Meg with a smug smirk. He had expected her to turn away in disgust by now, but instead she was watching the proceedings with interest. Fine by him. As long as she got the hint that it was him and Cas and Cas and him, he was good with that.

And then he felt his belt being unbuckled and his jeans being tugged down. Dean forced his attention away from Meg, away from her watching eyes, and quickly unbuttoned Cas's shirt. It wasn't long before they were both unclad and tangled on the bed together. Dean closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations Castiel produced in him. His hand carded through Cas's hair as the angel kissed down his bare chest. 

He didn't question the heady moans coming from his lover a moment later, nor the hand that cradled his balls, rolling them so deftly. Castiel moved up to kiss Dean deeply again. It wasn't until he felt a mouth on his cock that he realized what was happening. Dean gasped, tearing himself away from Castiel's lips as his eyes flew open. Meg was down there, working his cock like the demon whore many claimed her to be. 

"Fuck," he groaned. He hated the bitch, but she gave a damn good blowjob. Before he could decide whether or not to push her away, he was distracted by much more enticing lips. Dean ended up moaning into Castiel's mouth. Everything felt amazing. Castiel wanted him, and he wanted Cas, and he was getting a to enjoy Castiel while getting a bonus blowjob. He had to admit, things...could have been worse. A lot worse. 

He knew that this wasn't the endgame, though. Meg blowing him was foreplay. Cas was endgame. He always had been, and always would be. Dean reached blindly into the crack between the bed and the wall, coming up with a bottle of lube. He pushed it into Cas's hand, not sure how he wanted to do this. Dean was too out of his mind in good feelings to care. 

Castiel nudged Meg aside, and Dean watched her pop off of his cock with a small frown. Castiel took her place, snapping open the cap on the lube. Dean smiled, knowing that Cas knew how much he absolutely loved being prepared. Of course, he loved what came next even better. He watched the lube dribble over Cas's fingers with a knowing grin. Then those digits were inside of him, probing gently at first.

Still, it was with mild jealousy that he watched Meg, now completely divested of clothes like the rest of them, sling an arm around Castiel's neck and kiss him with wanton intensity. Even when her hand wrapped around Dean's cock and pumped, he couldn't let go of the jealousy he felt. Still, it was him that Castiel was tasting on her tongue, her lips. Dean groaned as Castiel added another finger, spreading and scissoring them efficiently. It wouldn't be long before he was prepared for Castiel's girth. 

"Cas," he choked out, his voice mewling. Castiel broke away from the demon's lips to smirk at him, adding yet another finger. Dean whined, feeling full. He didn't need this much preparation, and Cas knew it. 

Meg had straddled Castiel at this point, seating herself on his dick and gyrating slowly, sensually. It irked Dean beyond belief. He pushed Cas's hand out of him, sitting up and crawling over to where the angel sat in bliss on the bed. Meg's hand dropped from his dick, moving to tangle a hand in Castiel's hair. 

The angel turned away from her, pulling Dean down for a deep kiss. It assuaged Dean for only a minute. This was about him and Cas, and Cas and him. 

"I want you _in_ me," he hissed to the angel. Castiel nearly growled at him before roughly standing up, still inside of Meg, and pushing her down onto the bed. Dean watched as he ploughed into her fervently. Her head tossed back in delight as a long moan ripped out of her. Castiel suddenly stopped, grinning back at Dean. 

"I want _you_ in her," he countered smoothly. His fingers caressed Meg's nipples as he watched Dean fight his loathing for Meg and his desire for Castiel. Desire won. 

They switched places wordlessly, Dean crawling on top of Meg and then pressing into her warmth. He did like women, probably more than Castiel did. He didn't mind this so much after all. 

"Well hello, tiger," Meg smirked up at him. Dean sneered back at her before slamming into her and eliciting a sharp gasp.

"Good," Castiel purred into his ear. 

There was a small amount of shifting at Castiel's direction, and then Dean felt a cock finally breach him. He paused inside of Meg, letting out an inhumane groan. This was pure ecstasy. Filling while being filled. It took willpower and stamina not to come as soon as Castiel started moving within him, each motion slamming him deep into Meg. Cas's teeth worried the skin at the base of his neck as Dean held himself up and contributed as he could. Meg smirked as she clenched down around Dean like a vice. She reached down to touch herself as she was pounded into. 

It was too much for Dean. He came with a low groan, practically sobbing from holding back for so long. And yet, they didn't stop. Overly sensitive, Dean continued to slam into Meg, who seemed constantly on the edge of orgasm. Despite his misgivings, he dropped down to nip at her neck. Meg arched up into him with a yell as she clenched tightly around his member. Dean moaned lustily at the sensation. 

Castiel slowly pulled out of him, nudging Dean to the side. Dean watched as Castiel took his place, proceeding to fuck Meg into the wall. Having had his turn, Dean didn't mind so much. The different perspective was erotic, even if it was Meg. It wasn't long before she came, slumping against the wall. Dean smirked as Cas continued to rut into her, finding his own orgasm within her. 

It was only then that Castiel pulled out of her and rolled over to wrap his arms around Dean. They kissed slowly, lingering in the soft touches that came with the afterglow. Dean didn't even mind the feminine arm that slipped in between them as she spooned Castiel from the other side and nuzzled into his neck. 

He and Castiel didn't need words after what had transpired. The angel had made it perfectly clear that jealousy wouldn't be tolerated, sometimes Dean had absolutely known. He just would never have expected that this would be the result.


End file.
